lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Foro:Desmond Hume
Hola a todos, les cuento que estuve viendo el capitulo 3x08 que habla de Desmond y me quede pensando y analizando... Quiero que ustedes me digan que piensan sobre este capitulo, para los que no recuerden bien, Desmond tiene una especie de ' flashback ' cuando le va a contar la historia a Charlie de como vio lo de Claire y lo del rayo. Que piensan de esto ?, que creen que es lo que realmente paso ?, opinen, quiero leer opiniones. Saludos--Vivir juntos, Morir solos 05:01 12 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- yo creo que cuando desmond giro la llave de la estacion el cisne , al liberarse las radiaciones electromagneticas, se modifico algo en su cerebro, y cambio en dos aspectos: por una parte tenia visiones del futuro, a modo de alarma un poko como el aracnosentido de spiderman, y por el otro lado, poder conectar con su pasado, pudiendo inclusive modificarlo aunque el destino siempre se corrija a si mismo. por lo tanto la capacidad de percibir escenas futuras y de viajar mentalmente a escenas pasadas. Ademas de esto, no sabria que decir, yo se lo atrbuyo simplemente a que estuvo espuesto a radiaciones fuertes de elecrtomagnetismo. De lo que no estoy seguro, es de que esas visiones, no sean alucinaciones, no se si realmente su consciencia salta en el tiempo, y si es asi, el motivo es lo que me intriga... ¿porque justamente despierta en ese punto de su pasado y no en otro?¿porque justamente despierta en un punto del pasado en el que al caer de una escalera esta inconsciente?¿quien maneja esos saltos temporales si es que los maneja alguien? desmond? alguien de su entorno? No se si me estoy liando, pero hay algo que a mi me extraña muchisimo.Situémonos, aver si alguien puede explikarme mejor. desmond despierta en el pasado, en su piso con penny. mas tarde va a comprarle un anillo a una joyera, la cual le dice a desmond que no se casará con penny, que no es asi como debe ser, que al final desmond, acabará en una isla pulsando un boton de ordenador para salvar al mundo.ok. yo lo que no entiendo es lo siguiente: cuando desmond llega por primera vez ala isla y a la estacion cisne, y kevin inman le explika que hay que pulsar ese boton para salvar el mundo, ¿en ese momento se acuerda desmond de lo que le dijo la joyera? ¿habia vivido ya desmond el momento con la joyera cuando entro por primera vez al cisne y vio el ordenador, o todo lo que vive cuando viaja atras en el tiempo en el 3x08 es posterior a su llegada a la isla? si la respuesta es que si... ¿no estaria claro que desmond sabia todo lo que iba a pasar ya? el accidente del 815, la entrada en la escotilla, la implosion de la escotilla.... no se si he conseguido explicarme bien, pero si alguien me ha entendido, estaria bien ver opiniones. De todas formas ya que pienso estas cosas hay algo que me dice.. que las visiones de desmond no son visiones del futuro... son recuerdos.. porque si lo pensamos bien , si una persona sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro solo tiene una explcacion, y es haberlo vivido anteriormente... me estoy volviendo loco,poko a poko poko a poko lalalralalrlakdjashuhcviuafuewhfbd --Ninoide 13:03 28 ene 2009 (UTC)ninoide IDOLO Es EXACTAMENTE lo que queria leer, sos un idolo, me alegraste la noche, partiendome la cabeza pensando como vos y haciendome esta pregunta ¿en ese momento se acuerda desmond de lo que le dijo la joyera? ¿habia vivido ya desmond el momento con la joyera cuando entro por primera vez al cisne y vio el ordenador, o todo lo que vive cuando viaja atras en el tiempo en el 3x08 es posterior a su llegada a la isla?. Tu teoria, es la mía, el tema de como se libera la radiación que lo afecta como iba a saber lo del futuro si eso fuera un FLASHBACK. La verdad, me encantó, y tengo algo para acotar y hacer mas fuerte la teoria: creo que hay una especie de ' ejemplo ' que valida todo esto: la visita de Desmond en la 4ta temporada a Faraday. Creo que los guionistas dejaron esto como un gran misterio y si no se observa con mucha atencion no es facil de pensar y tener mas de una idea que un simple ' flashback '... Otra cosa, la joyera, creo yo, a mi pensar, no tiene ningun misterio, es como lo dice Desmond es como su subconciente porque le explica que el no puede cambiar el futuro, es el destino y tiene que seguir su camino. A demás hay algo que es clave en todo esto, Desmond ' es un cobarde ' y por eso siento que ve a esta mujer como una alusinacion y tiene miedo de cambiar el destino y elige que las cosas sucedan como lo hicieron. Creo yo, que sin la exposicion a la radiación, es IMPOSIBLE que Desmond en un flashback ( en su pasado ) ya viera cosas del futuro, y encima, de un futuro tan lejano. Gracias por responder, Saludos. --Vivir juntos, Morir solos 06:23 12 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- uy isla tripera! si creia que nadie me iba a entender, y que estaba escribiendo como un tonto, que alegria me das. jajajaa. guay, veo que has pensado igual que yo con todo esto, asi que muy bien porque creia que yo estaba tonto o algo y no puede ser, simplemente creo que me he atrevido a eexpresarlo . respecto alo que has dicho con lo de que lo relaciones con "el viaje de the constant", pues tb lo pensé, es mas de lo mismo, me encuentro ante la misma pregunta:¿desmond sabia lo que iba a ocurrir en la isla antes de llegar? por que si no es asi, parece logico pensar que tooooooooodos esos flashbacks que ha tenido no son reales, porque de serlo, el sabria a la fuerza que pasaria. desmond empieza a tener esas regresiones al pasado cuando llega al cargero , de repente vuelve al pasado, y en ese pasado al que vuelve, es consciente de su futuro (es decir, cuando estuvo en el servicio militar, sabia que en el futuro estaria volando en helicoptero hacia un barco en una isla), por ejemplo, asi que me sigue pareciendo que o algo no cuadra, o yo no tengo la suficiente capàcidad intelectual o conocimientos sobre viajes temporales , fisica etc, para encajar esto, porque a mi lo que me esta queriendo decir esto, es que todo lo que le ha pasado en la isla el lo sabia antes de llegar a la isla.... ¿¿¿¿¿o no???? bueno gracias por leerlo, y responder, salud sistas and brothas! --Ninoide 07:36 12 ene 2009 (UTC)ninoide Claro, lo de The Constant, y sus viajes al carguero y eso es bastante notorio que no es un flashback a mi parecer, pero la primera vision en el 3x08 te deja deslumbrado, hay que pensarlo muuuuuuuuuuucho mucho, los demas son mas deducibles. Otra vez muchiiiiiisimas gracias por responder, y MUCHAS gracias mas por pensar como yo, Saludos --Vivir juntos, Morir solos 14:44 12 ene 2009 (UTC)a Creo que aqui hay un error ya que Desmond le dijo a Charlie que habia visto a Claire y Aaron subir a un Helicoptero y esto nunca sucedio, a menos que suceda en la 5ta o 6ta Temporada. --Comadreja 15:16 12 ene 2009 (UTC) notaron que el cerebro de Desmond es una bomba de tiempo? cuando se produjo ese viaje al pasado se encontró con Charlie y lo reconoció. esa cabeza puede estallar en cualquier momento!!--Hombre de ciencia hombre de fe 15:03 14 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Lo q yo creo es q la explicacion la sabemos todos: los hechos de viajar en el tiempo son posteriores al giro de la llave despues de eso desmond desarollo esta increible habilidad. Ademas de eso es obvio q daniel pierde su memoria por estar expuesto a la radiacion en sus trabajos en oxford (no se si viene al caso). Ademas deben recordar una frase muy especial "la historia siempre busca la forma de arreglarse"--Tu constante 16:18 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Ademas creo q cambiaron el futuro porq sino claire debiua ser rescatada algo paso. no creo q desmond sacrifiq la vida de charlie por su propio beneficio--Tu constante 16:20 17 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- ehhhhh he acertado creo!!! dije hace ya tiempo mas arriba que las visiones futuras de desmond no eran visiones sino recuerdos!!! yo solito! jajaja saludos --Ninoide 13:00 28 ene 2009 (UTC)ninoide Esta es la parte más sensible de todas...los viajes en el tiempo. De momento lo que yo entiendo, que como lo exponen es que el tiempo sólo va en una dirección, aunque se pueda viajar en el tiempo, no se puede cambiar. Y a Desmond aunque su mente viaje en el tiempo él sigue estando en su línea temporal, y las acciones que hace en el pasado no le aparecen hasta el momento en su línea temporal en la que abandonó el presente...es decir, su línea temporal sigue siendo la misma, por eso no recuerda a Faraday en el Cisne (porque aunque fue en el pasado, no ocurre su viaje temporal hasta el futuro) y por eso el recuerdo de ese encuentro se le inserta como un sueño en el momento en que según su línea temporal ocurre, es decir, una vez ha salido de la isla... Es complcado, pero creo que por ahí van los tiros. Desmond además es especial, porque no puede cambiar el futuro una vez ha ocurrido, pero puede cambiar el presente porque en su línea temporal todavía no ha pasado, así que su futuro está abierto. Por esos viajes en el tiempo y su capacidad para cambiar el presente es "especial", y creo que a Faraday tb le ocurre lo mismo... ---- ola a la persona que mas arriba ha hablado sodbre los viajes temporales, puedes acabar tu comentario poniendo tu nombre y despues seleccionalo y dale al boton de la firma, pa saber tu nick. weno era pa decir que toy totalmente de acuerdo con ese comentario que me ha gustao porque lo has definidido muy bien y esta bien organizado acorde a lo que yo tb he pensado.Bien ahora que lo leo me doy cuenta de que no voy desencaminado con el nuevo rumbo de la serie, pero sabiendo esto, para seguir un poco con esta idea, lapregunta siguiente seria ¿porque desmond no puede recordar lo que paso en su linea temporal normal, hasta que sucede en el futuro cuando tiene las visiones? porque podemos decir que ya sabemos que no lo recuerda porque no sucede en el pasado hasta que no sucede en el futuro.... pero esto no es totalmente contradictorio? yo me pregunto ¿porque? porque tambien si seguimos el razonamiento de faraday de que solo hay y puede haber una sola linea temporal, y que el pasado es el pasado y que nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo...entonces estariamos ante que lo que paso en el pasado, solo paso en el pasado y no paso en el futuro... hombre yo no quiero decir nada pero alo mejor es que no va a haber respuestas a estas preguntas ya que como dijo faraday , "las reglas (viajes temporales incluidos, supongo), no se le applican a desmond porque es milagrosamente unico y especial lo cual me lleva directamente a pensar que desmond es un personaje algo mas que clave en la serie y no quiero decir mas porque ya no se ni si he conseguido explicarme hasta aqui, pero podria ser incluso alguien que "conocemos" y es bastante raro y especial? --Ninoide 19:30 4 feb 2009 (UTC)ninoide